


Beautiful Deception.

by MadHattersPet



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: And is in love with Robin, But they're in love with Marian, F/M, Guy is actually playing everyone, He hates the sheriff, He's gonna take down the sheriff, M/M, Multi, Not Evil Guy, Robin's a little slow, Robin's living in a river in Egypt, Sneaky!Guy, The sheriff isn't a badass, The sheriff thinks he's a badass, Who is in love with him, Who is very confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattersPet/pseuds/MadHattersPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff was going to fall and Guy was going to make it happen.  Guy was going to enjoy it.</p><p>Guy was also going to enjoy the expression on Robin's face when the outlaw realized what he'd done.  Guy enjoyed most of Robin's facial expressions.  Guy really just enjoyed Robin.</p><p>Which was its own problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Deception.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need sneaky!Guy playing everyone and being in love with Robin. Sorry, not sorry.

Guy wasn't stupid. He knew that Marian was working with the outlaws.

Guy also wasn't evil per se. Sure he sometimes didn't mind hurting people, maybe even enjoyed it at times. But he wasn't like the sheriff. The sheriff was a moon-infected mad man. The sheriff enjoyed seeing people's anguish.

The sheriff was going to fall and Guy was going to make it happen. Guy was going to enjoy it.

Guy was also going to enjoy the expression on Robin's face when the outlaw realized what he'd done. Guy enjoyed most of Robin's facial expressions. Guy really just enjoyed Robin.

Which was its own problem.

It wasn't that Guy had an issue with his enjoyment. He wasn't religious and didn't worry about sin. He worried about what would happen if Robin found out.

As it stood now, their relationship was mutually antagonistic; Robin didn't like or trust him, but the outlaw didn't really hate him. Guy had see Robin hate before.

Robin would hate him if he found out that Guy wanted him.

And then there was Marian. She was clever and beautiful. She was also in love with Robin and maybe falling for Guy a little.

Guy was mostly marrying her to help Robin.

Robin who has given him that 'holier than though' smirk this morning during a clash between the outlaws and the sheriff's men.

That smirk was going to break Guy. One day he was going to just grab the outlaw by his collar and slam him up against the nearest flat surface and just take.

Guy let himself fall onto his bed-- fully clothed-- and imagine that for a moment.

He imagined the look of surprise on Robin's face, the way the other man would instinctively fight.

Not for long, Guy would bring him such pleasure that Robin would allow him anything.

It was a pleasant fantasy, being allowed to see Robin Hood's face relaxed in the aftermath, that lithe body held close.

Guy basked in that thought for a moment longer before sighing and undressing.


End file.
